


"Don't mess with him!"

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Comedy, Comfort/Angst, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Butter get bullied, but Kenny helps him.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	"Don't mess with him!"

Before we start, here is a little back story on why butters is a little. You see he used to get abused by his parents and he could never live freely like his friends. So that’s why he is a little and kenny is his daddy.

“Dada bwutters want bwottle pwease.” kenny heard the little cry out.

“Okay butters I’ll get you your bottle.” as soon as kenny gave butters his bottle. Butters slowly started drifting off to sleep.

Time skip~~~

“N-n-no mwommy daddy, don’t h-hit me” “AAAHHH!!!” butters shot up from his bed from a nightmare.

“What is it baby? Kenny said as he burst through the door.

“Bwutters had n-nighmware.’’ butters choked out.

“Aww come here mantequilla lemme hold you.” kenny said.

Butters and kenny cuddled together while watching hello kitty butters fav show. Kenny was rubbing circles on his back and kissing his cheeks.

“Your best dwaddy everrr.” said butter as he drifted to sleep again the fucking end.

“S-stop it pwease.” butters said to his bullies who were dumping out everything from his backpack and found his binky. It was hello kitty.

“Shut up you dumb faggot pussy boy twink!!” Eric cartman, the leader of the bully gang yelled.  
Kenny heard everything and it made his fucking blood boil knowing that the fat overweight fuck, was bullying someone again.

Kyle, stan, and wendy were worried for the boy but too fucking scared to say shit. And bebe she was laughing her fucking whore ass off. 

Thats when he had enough and went over to eric and slapped him in his stomach making it jiggle. “Fuck off you fat overweight pig lard!!! Dont ever fuck with my baby again.” 

Kenny grabbed butters’s things and picked butters up and carried him home. As soon as they got home kenny put butters on the bed and laid down next to him while cradling him in his arms. “Shhhh no more crying princess. You were so strong overthere baby.” kenny said in a soft tone.  
Butters on the other hand immediately turned soft and slipped full on. He normally slips to three or four, but now he was as little as five months to a year. But that didn’t matter to kenny. All that mattered was that his princess was safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
